Message In A Bottle
by craZchica
Summary: WIP - Spike takes Buffy’s words at face value, leaving Sunnydale for good this time. But have his plans ever worked? BuffySpike, post Wrecked. NEW - PART EIGHT!
1. Part One

Message In A Bottle  
Summary: Spike takes Buffy's words at face value, leaving Sunnydale for good this time.  
Setting: Directly after Wrecked, when Spike helps Buffy find Dawn.  
  
A/N - i'm in an angsty mood. sorry.  
  
****  
  
_BUFFY: Not love.  
SPIKE: Not yet. But I'm in your system now. You're gonna crave me, like I crave blood. And the next time you come crawling, if you don't stop being such a bitch, maybe I will bite you.  
BUFFY: (stares, stops walking) That, that's it! I want you out of my life! Out of my work, out of my home-  
(wrecked)  
  
_****  
  
A bright, red spot stood out, glaring in the darkness and moving slowly downwards.   
  
It was pitch black in the shadows of the modest two-story home on Revello Drive. No moon, no stars, no street lamps penetrated the spot where he stood. Just the inky blackness that was another night in Sunnydale.  
  
The red pinprick moved again as Spike stepped into the faint light that came from the porch lamps. He took a slow drag on the cigarette, holding the smoke in his lungs for much longer than would have been possible had he been living.  
  
Of course, he wasn't alive, now, was he?  
  
He sighed, exhaling. He could see them inside. Buffy and Dawn. They were watching the television in the living room. They had gotten home just an hour earlier from the hospital from getting the Bit's arm put into a cast.  
  
Spike scoffed at the irony of the situation. Buffy's best friend had hurt Dawn more in one night than Spike had hurt her since the day he met the girl.  
  
And yet, Buffy wanted _him_ out of her home.  
  
He dropped the cigarette, stomping it out with his booted heel, and glanced down at the envelope in his hand. It was now or never, he thought to himself.  
  
He strode over to the mailbox and placed the letter in it before he changed his mind.  
  
Taking one long, sad, last look at the house where his love lived, he turned and strode away into the quiet night.  
  
****  
  
Buffy opened up the mailbox and reached inside. The early afternoon sun was beating down on her, warming her, and she stood silently for a few moments with her eyes closed.  
  
If she stood still enough, she could almost feel alive again.  
  
Almost.  
  
A dog barked down the street, breaking the spell. She took a breath and pulled out the multitude of letters.  
  
*Bill... Bill... Bill... Junk... Bill...* the Slayer thought to herself, flipping through each letter as she walked back into the house.  
  
*Dawn?*  
  
She had come to the last one. A simple, white envelope, with nothing but Dawn's name written on it in almost too-neat letters.  
  
She turned it over, but found no postmark, no stamp, nothing. She was itching to open it, but Dawn would throw a fit if she did. Sighing, she made a mental note to be there when her sister opened it, and left it sitting on the kitchen counter.  
  
****  
  
Buffy? You home? Dawn called as she entered the house. No one answered.  
  
  
  
The teen shrugged, walking into the kitchen to get herself something to drink.  
  
After filling a glass, she sat on a stool and began flipping through the mail. She was all alone again, with a hurt arm, and nobody caring.  
  
Hey! Letter for me! she said aloud, brightening visibly.  
  
After a minor struggle, she ripped it open and began to read.  
  
_*  
  
Nibblet -  
  
Hey pet. Just wanted to say goodbye. I know it's probably something I should do in person, but big sis might not like it too much.  
  
I'm leavin Sunnydale. Gettin out for good. I'm sorry. I said last summer I'd never leave you. But know that I'm not leaving *you*. I'm leaving Sunnydale. I have my reasons. Maybe I'll tell you someday.  
  
I will keep in touch, though. Send you letters, give you places where you can write me back and tell me bout your life.  
  
Don't tell your sister that I've gone. Don't tell her I told you I was leaving. And please don't tell her when I write you. Let her think I got staked, killed, kidnapped, whichever excuse makes her happiest.  
  
Be good for her. Do your homework, things like that. Don't want the soddin government coming after you.  
  
Love you, Bit. Remember that.  
  
Spike  
  
*_  
  
A tear rolled down Dawn's cheek as she set the letter back down. God, she would miss him.  
  
Placing the letter back in the envelope, she trudged upstairs to hide it away.  
  
********  
  
End.  
  
********  
  
A/N - I can continue, make it a b/s story if you're interested. lemme know what you think and review!  
**  
http://buffyfix.cjb.net - a btvs and ats fanfic archive**


	2. Part Two

Message In A Bottle  
Summary: Spike takes Buffy's words at face value, leaving Sunnydale for good this time.  
Setting: Directly after Wrecked, when Spike helps Buffy find Dawn.  
  
A/N - okay, heres what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna continue (yay!), but I'll write each chapter so the story is finished, so I can stop at any time. yup.  
  
_****  
Nibblet -  
  
Just wanted to say goodbye... I'm leavin Sunnydale. Gettin out for good. I'm sorry. I said last summer I'd never leave you. But know that I'm not leaving *you*. I'm leaving Sunnydale...  
  
Spike  
****  
_  
Dawn smiled as Janice handed her a white envelope.  
  
  
  
Her friend rolled her eyes. I don't see why this guy can't send you this stuff to your house.  
  
Dawn grinned, putting the letter into her bag. You know Buffy. She's always looking through my stuff. And I just don't want her getting to this.  
  
Janice shrugged. I'll see you later,   
  
Dawn rushed home from school and hurried up to her room, locking the door behind her. Pulling out the letter, she jumped onto her bed and opened it.  
  
**  
  
_Bit -  
  
So you got an A on that test? Told you I could help you out.  
  
I left LA right after gettin your letter. I'm in a tiny town in Texas right now (put the address of a friend at the bottom of this. you can write me there.), and I'll stay til you write back.  
  
Good idea you had bout sendin my letters to your pal's place. _  
  
_Right. How you dealin with Red? Hope you two are gettin along better. She was a good friend to you for a long time. No need to waste it.  
  
I was out one night, when I ran into a bloke with a computer. He went on about email and instant messaging. Wasn't sure what he was saying, but I'm sure you know. I was thinking that maybe this email could be good. After all, can't stay in one place forever.  
  
You know, a few years ago, I would have eaten the poor boy and stolen his laptop, after he showed me how to use it. Course, I can see you rolling your eyes at me. Looks like I'll have to buy one of my own. Or steal it.  
  
There you go again. Fine, I'll buy it.  
  
_Dawn grinned. He knew her.  
  
_Got to go now. Think the locals are gettin suspicious.  
  
Love you Nibblet...  
  
Spike  
  
_Dawn set down the letter after rereading it. She missed him so much. But his letters helped some.  
  
She had suggested he send them to Janice's house when Buffy had started asking questions about Spike. She didn't want to risk her sister getting to the mail before she could and finding one of them. Deny though he might (and he had), Dawn knew that Buffy was the reason Spike had left.  
  
She pulled out a sheet of fresh paper and started to write him back.  
  
****_  
  
_  
  
She hit the ground, hard, the stake flying from her hand with the force of the impact. She scrambled for it as the large vampire closed in.  
  
It lunged, grabbing her arm. With a well placed kick, she was free, and picked up the stake, slamming it into the surprised chest of her opponent.  
  
He exploded into ashes, and Buffy stood, dusting herself off.  
  
She noticed a small rip in her new coat and sighed. She really had to remember to wear more practical clothes for slaying.  
  
Buffy searched the shadows as she turned to walk home, expecting to see the one that usually followed her. But he wasn't there.  
  
It had been three weeks since that night. Since she and Spike had...  
  
Three weeks since she had last seen him.  
  
A few days after that night, she had gone to his crypt to get him to help her with patrol. But he hadn't been there. She assumed that he had just stepped out - all of his belongings were still there.  
  
But he hadn't shown up. She had waited for two hours, but he never came home.  
  
After, she had gone to patrol, returning to his crypt afterwards. He still wasn't there.  
  
Curious, she had gone to his place every night, waiting for him. A fine layer of dust started to collect on top of his tv, the blood in the fridge started to go bad, and still he didn't come back.  
  
Worry started to gnaw at her. Had he finally been staked? She didn't think he would have just left without saying goodbye to Dawn. But Dawn didn't know anything. When Buffy would mention Spike being gone, the teen would get an expectant look on her face and say that if she saw him, she would tell him that Buffy was looking for him.  
  
Her friends hadn't seen him either. Willy hadn't heard anything. She had even gone back to the poker game, but all of the regular players told her that he hadn't shown in weeks.  
  
She entered her home, removing the now-ruined coat and laying it on the banister. Willow and Dawn were out for the night, trying to salvage their friendship after the car incident. She was alone.  
  
A couple of months ago, she would have gone and talked to Spike, the pain of being ripped out of heaven leading her to the darkness that the vampire was a part of. But now, with him missing, she had no one to talk to. Her friends knew where she had been, but they didn't treat her like Spike had. He just listened. Not whispering that things would get better, or giving her advice on how to live. He just listened. He sat with her in silence when she wanted it. He did everything for her.  
  
But she knew she had changed the quasi-friendship they had the moment she had kissed him. Using him to feel something, anything... it had changed their relationship. And then sleeping with him had been the line she should never have crossed.  
  
She remembered the words she had said to him the night after.  
  
_That, that's it! I want you out of my life! Out of my work, out of my home...  
  
_She hadn't thought he would actually take her seriously. He never took her seriously. Why now?  
  
Of course, she wasn't completely sure that he had just left. He had enemies. Maybe that shark looking guy had finally gotten to him.  
  
But in her gut, she knew different. He had left because of her.  
  
She hadn't told anyone what had happened between her and Spike. So none of them knew why he would have left. She couldn't tell them.  
  
None of them really cared that he was gone. Dawn did, Buffy knew. But the others simply didn't care. Speculation as to his whereabouts was the topic of conversation in the Magic Box for a day or two, but they had accepted that he was gone. She pretended. She put on the mask of indifference, and pretended that it didn't bother her.  
  
But she knew. She missed him.  
  
She changed into her pajamas and searched the room for her brush.  
  
*Dawn must have it...* she thought to herself.  
  
She entered the teen's room and glanced around, spotting the missing object on her sister's bed. She reached down, and lifted it. As she did, she noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under Dawn's pillow.  
  
Tempted, she carefully lifted the pillow and read over the page.  
  
*_Spike_? This is a letter from _Spike_?*  
  
In shock, she replaced the pillow, checking that it was in the same place as it had been when she entered. She left the brush as well, backing out of the room and returning to her own.  
  
Spike was sending letters to her sister.  
  
She suddenly remembered the white envelope addressed to Dawn that she had found the day after the Willow incident. *He must have said goodbye.*  
  
Now she knew. She knew that Spike had left because she had told him to.  
  
Flopping down onto her own bed, she pulled the covers around her, burrowing as far as she could inside.  
  
She had driven off another man. She knew he wouldn't come back.  
  
The tears fell as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
********  
  
A/N - ehhh, im not really happy with this chapter, but ill keep going. make me happy? review?  
  
**http://buffyfix.cjb.net - a btvs and ats fanfic archive. fics, poll, win awards, adopt someone, reviews, and much more. also, submit your fic to me.**


	3. Part Three

Message In A Bottle  
Summary: Spike takes Buffy's words at face value, leaving Sunnydale for good this time.  
Setting: Directly after Wrecked, when Spike helps Buffy find Dawn.  
  
A/N - thanks for all the reviews! :)  
  
_****  
Nibblet -  
  
Just wanted to say goodbye... I'm leavin Sunnydale. Gettin out for good. I'm sorry. I said last summer I'd never leave you. But know that I'm not leaving *you*. I'm leaving Sunnydale...  
  
Spike  
****  
  
_Spike paced the small room, repeatedly glancing at the clock by the fridge.  
  
Weeks of living in cheap motel rooms were starting to get to him. He couldn't leave during the day, and his meager money supply was rapidly disappearing.  
  
He growled to himself. Not too long ago, he would have killed someone and just stayed in their room. But now he had a bleedin' conscience, all because of that stupid Slayer... He sat on the edge of the sagging bed and pulled out a cigarette, sighing as he inhaled the smoke.   
  
Buffy. Always ruining everything.  
  
A knock at the door caused him to jump slightly before getting up to admit the visitor.  
  
****  
  
Dawn screeched. Have you seen my red sweater?  
  
The Slayer rolled over, rubbing at her eyes. If she had a mirror, she would have seen them red and bloodshot - evidence of the lack of sleep she had received while mulling over the piece of information she had realized three nights before.  
  
*Spike is writing letters to Dawn.*  
  
The thought kept nagging at her, repeating itself over and over in her mind until she thought she would go insane.  
  
She had found the letter from him, but hadn't mentioned it to her sister yet. Dawn hadn't made a move to say anything either, and Buffy decided to pretend everything was normal. She snorted aloud. She had a lot of practice with that.  
  
The morning after she had found the second letter, after everyone had left, she had searched Dawn's room. Carefully of course. At least, her sister hadn't said anything if she had noticed.  
  
Buffy had found Spike's first letter, explaining that Dawn wasn't to say anything to anyone, so Buffy really wasn't upset with the teen. But the whole situation still bothered her, and she knew she had to do something about it.  
  
The voice came again.  
  
She groaned. Dawn. Forcing herself out of bed, she stood on shakey legs and walked down the hall to the teen's bedroom.  
  
She asked, leaning in the doorway.  
  
Buffy! Have you seen my red sweater? I know you like it...  
  
You woke me up for this? Buffy asked, annoyance hanging heavily in her voice.  
  
Well, yeah. Dawn grinned sheepishly. There's a boy...  
  
Buffy held up her hand smiling softly. Say no more. I think Willow has it.  
  
Without a second glance, the brunette had rushed out of the room.   
  
Buffy sighed and debated going back to sleep, but she knew it wouldn't help her. She was already awake, and would probably just lay there and think of Spike.  
  
*Ugh! Stupid vampire! I tell him to leave and he does, and he still ruins everything!*  
  
****  
  
The house was silent. Willow, Tara, and Dawn had all left for school, and Buffy was alone.  
  
She finished her cereal and glanced around the kitchen. Nope. No one.  
  
She put the bowl in the sink and quietly snuck upstairs. After all, a sneaky mission is a sneaky mission, even if no one is around to hide from.  
  
The blonde cracked open the door to Dawn's room, poking her head inside before opening it fully.  
  
It didn't take long before she found what she was looking for. Making careful note of it's exact placement, she took it and returned to her own room.  
  
****  
  
Spike groaned in frustration for the hundredth time that morning.  
  
Thought you said you had something for me, mate.  
  
I do! The demon replied, searching his pockets again. I just... I can't... wait! Ah!  
  
He smiled as he triumphantly pulled a pale green envelope from a hidden pocket in his jacket and handed it to Spike.  
  
The vampire smiled. Thanks, Kip.  
  
No problem. Hey, if you're ever in town again, feel free to stay with me and the wife instead of... well, here.  
  
Spike smiled. I will. Say hello to Millie for me. And the   
  
Will do. See ya, Spike.  
  
The vampire watched his friend leave for a moment before returning to the letter.  
  
*  
_Spike-  
  
Oh my God, you so have to get a computer! And no, you can't steal it, or I'll come deliver my next letter personally and kick you in the process. You know you can't fight back._  
  
Spike could almost imagine her sticking her tongue out and winking at him.  
  
_Anyways, I think Buffy is getting suspicious or something. Last night, I had hidden your letter under my pillow, and I went out, right? Well, when I got back, my pillow was kinda moved, and Buffy was the only one home.  
  
You think I'm crazy? Or paranoid?  
  
Well, I know she misses you. She gets this look on her face whenever someone brings you up. Everyone kinda wonders where you went. I haven't said anything, obviously. But it's hard not to. What if we need you?  
  
Anyways, if you get a computer, email me. Ha, if you figure out how to do it. I really can't imagine you on a computer at all.  
  
My email is at the bottom. Gotta go for now if I wanna get this mailed before school.  
  
Bye!  
  
Dawn  
  
_*  
  
Spike grinned as he put the letter back in it's envelope. So Buffy missed him, huh? Better than nothing.  
  
*******  
  
A/N - I know, I know! Really short and left lots of stuff hanging. But I have a reason. See, there is really a bunch of different ways I can go with this. I really don't wanna give anything away, but I guess tell me what you think should happen. Really, tell me if you think next chapter should be Dawn&Spike centric, or Buffy/Spike centric. I have ideas for both, but if I do one, I can't do the other. right.  
  
**http://buffyfix.cjb.net - a btvs and ats fanfic archive. fics, poll, win awards, adopt someone, reviews, and much more. also, submit your fic to me.**


	4. Part Four

Message In A Bottle  
Summary: Spike takes Buffy's words at face value, leaving Sunnydale for good this time.  
Setting: Directly after Wrecked, when Spike helps Buffy find Dawn.  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own em. If I did, Spike wouldn't have been let out of my room to be on the show.  
  
A/N - lol, don't worry, it is definitely gonna be a b/s fic. thanks to all you guys who reviewed! And now, I have another question. This can be a simple fluff piece, or there can be some big bad. Let me know which you think it should be by reviewing!  
  
_****  
Nibblet -  
  
Just wanted to say goodbye... I'm leavin Sunnydale. Gettin out for good. I'm sorry. I said last summer I'd never leave you. But know that I'm not leaving *you*. I'm leaving Sunnydale...  
  
Spike  
****  
_  
Dawn set down her bookbag and crossed her bedroom to her desk. Grinning a little, she noticed that Spike's most recent letter was slightly moved. *I'll bet Buffy's been reading it.*  
  
She snorted with laughter. Buffy was sneaking around, pretending that she didn't know Dawn was talking to Spike. Pretending that she didn't miss Spike.  
  
The whole thing was ridiculous. Buffy missed him. She knew it. And Dawn also knew that Spike had left because of her sister.  
  
Not only that, but she had a feeling that Spike and Buffy had a little thing' before he left.  
  
Dawn flipped on the stereo, turning it up until the heavy beat of the latest number one song could be heard throughout the house.  
  
****  
  
Buffy entered the Summers home and immediately winced at the sound of Dawn's favorite radio station blaring from her room.  
  
She didn't bother trying to call up to the teen, knowing her voice couldn't be heard over the music. Sighing, Buffy turned on the radio in the living room, turning it up to overpower Dawn's and waited.  
  
She grinned to herself when she heard Dawn's stereo go off and the brunette hurry down the stairs.  
  
Dawn stopped at the bottom and put her good hand on her hip. What are you doing? She asked, annoyance obvious.  
  
Getting you downstairs. Buffy answered. Help me with dinner?  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. Hello to the girl in a sling. I won't be much good.  
  
Then come sit with me while I make something. Can't have pizza every night. Buffy turned and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Watching Buffy's retreating back, Dawn frowned. Buffy never asked her to just sit with her. In fact, she had a feeling that her sister had some ulterior motive. Like asking about Spike.  
  
Shrugging, Dawn followed Buffy into the kitchen, and took a seat at the counter.  
  
***  
  
Ten minutes later, neither girl had said anything.  
  
Buffy didn't know how to ask about Spike. If she said something about the letters, Dawn would know that she had been going through her things. But Spike had told Dawn not to say anything, and so far, the girl had kept his secret.  
  
Dawn knew Buffy was just trying to think of the right words to say, and the teen was content to wait.  
  
Until they had already eaten and neither had said a word.  
  
Okay, Buffy. Dawn stated. I know you know that I know where Spike is, cause you've been reading the letters he's been sending me.  
  
She nearly started laughing at the look of surprise on Buffy's face.  
  
When the shock had worn off, Buffy shook her head. Okay. Why didn't you tell me you knew where he was?  
  
Dawn shrugged. Spike made me promise. And it's not like you were exactly honest, either, you know. I mean, come on.  
  
Buffy gave her sister a small grin. Fine, you win. So now I know he's alive. Did he ever tell you why he left?  
  
Nope. But I get the feeling that you had something to do with it.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. What gives you that idea?  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. Because that's the only reason he would leave. He didn't ever leave, even when you were all... gone... Dawn winced at the pained look that crossed Buffy's face, and rushed on. And when you two came and found me with... _Willow_... The name was said bitterly, and the teen paused as she took a breath and calmed the rush of anger that flowed through her.  
  
When you found me with her, you guys were... I don't know. Spike was looking at you like he was worshiping you, and you were completely ignoring him. Not just ignoring him, but acting like he was completely invisible. Like he wasn't there. And even when you did acknowledge him, you didn't say anything.  
  
Buffy was a little impressed. You got all that? I would have thought your arm hurt too much to pay attention to anything else.  
  
Dawn smiled. Okay, it did. I figured it all out later. She stopped for a minute. So what happened?  
  
Buffy was so wrapped up in her own thoughts about that night, that she didn't hear her sister's question.   
  
What happened? Dawn repeated.  
  
Buffy shrugged. What do you mean?  
  
Come ON, Buffy. I'm not a little girl. I know something happened with you and Spike, and I want to know what. Aren't we supposed to be family? All honest with each other and stuff?  
  
Buffy looked at her sister. Ever since she had been brought back from heaven, she had avoided telling anyone anything. Everyone except for Spike. She had avoided her sister, her friends...  
  
Looking at the curious expression on Dawn's face, she decided to tell the truth.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Buffy nodded.   
  
Dawn looked up. So... you and Spike... did...  
  
  
  
  
  
You already said that.  
  
So lemme get this straight. You and Spike got all pelvic, and he said some stuff, and then you got really mad, and told him to stay away from you, and he did, apparently. Right?  
  
That about sums it up.  
  
  
  
Look, Dawn, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was going through. I mean, where I was. I should have. Maybe things would have been different. Buffy gently massaged her temples. She did feel a tiny bit better after telling her sister. It was good to have someone else to talk to about it. I don't know how things got so messed up.  
  
Dawn raised an eyebrow.  
  
Okay, I know how they got messed up.  
  
Dawn smiled. On the plus side, Spike actually listened to you for once. That's a first, huh?  
  
Buffy groaned. Yeah, the first time he listens is the time I tell him to get out of my life. What happened to his insane stubbornness?  
  
He's still stubborn. Dawn said thoughtfully. Just... from further away.  
  
So how do I get him back?  
  
Dawn sighed. Do you want him back? Honestly. Cause if he comes back, and you're gonna be all mean to him and tell him to leave again, you may as well just let him stay away. It'd be better for both of you.  
  
Buffy stared in awe. When did you grow up so much?  
  
The teen grinned and rolled her eyes. Duh. I've been trying to tell you guys I'm not a kid for a while now. Must have something to do with being thousands and thousands of years older than you.  
  
Buffy playfully hit her good arm. Ha ha. Now back to your question. Yes. I want him back.  
  
You sure?  
  
YES. Look, I know I've always been a bitch to him. But not having him around... it's like a part of my day... of _me_... is missing. Which, I guess technically, it is. He was right, you know. I crave him. I crave him, and I need him, and I miss him. And I want him back.  
  
Dawn's face grew serious. Do you love him?  
  
Buffy's jaw moved, but a response wouldn't come. I... I don't know, Dawnie. I just don't know.  
  
The brunette nodded. I understand. And you might never know unless you get him back.  
  
Buffy smiled. Right. So what should I do?  
  
What do I look like, a guidance counselor? Dawn laughed. Maybe you should write to him. You know, actually tell him you want him back?  
  
You think so?  
  
I know so. Dawn affirmed. Now, if you don't mind, Dawn, Ph.D.. has some homework to take care of.  
  
Buffy smiled. For listening, I mean. I fell better. She leaned over and hugged the girl.  
  
It's what I'm here for. Dawn stood and left the room.  
  
Buffy stayed, mulling over everything she and Dawn had talked about. She hadn't been lying. She did feel better. For the first time since she had come back, she felt almost like her old self. The one that cared about her family and friends and could talk to them as such.  
  
She yawned and glanced over at the oven clock, gasping when she saw how late ist was. Jumping up, she ran upstairs to tell Dawn she was going to patrol.  
  
********  
**  
A/N 2 **- someone emailed me and asked where willow and the scoobies were. I know I haven't put willow in, and completely ignored the almost-conversation she and buffy had at the end of that episode. but this story isn't about them. but it could be...  
  
So if you want a simple fluff piece, this thing will be over in a chapter or two, and the scoobs won't make an appearance. If you want a big bad and action, it'll be a lot longer (at least six or seven more chapters), the scoobs will be there. your choice. lemme know which you want by reviewing!  
  
**http://buffyfix.cjb.net - a btvs and ats fanfic archive. fics, poll, win awards, adopt someone, buddy icons, reviews, and much more. also, submit your fic to me.**


	5. Part Five

Message In A Bottle  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own em. If I did, Spike wouldn't have been let out of my room to be on the show.  
  
A/N - So sorry for the long delay in updating. To put it simply, lets just say that a laptop and a full bottle of Mountain Dew are unmixy things. I lost everything...  
until I was able to get it all back! woo hoo! though the laptop is pretty much shot... So anywho, now I have everything back, and I'll be writing. Granted, it's all on my really slow desktop, but oh well. Anywho, on with the story...  
  
Oh, and I know you'll wonder. The weird time difference? You're not reading it wrong. Spike isn't in Buffy's time zone anymore.  
  
_****_  
_Buffy groaned. So how do I get him back?_  
_  
Dawn sighed. Do you want him back? Honestly. Cause if he comes back, and you're gonna be all mean to him and tell him to leave again, you may as well just let him stay away. It'd be better for both of you.  
  
Yes. I want him back.  
****  
  
_Buffy trudged through the cemetery, absently shuffling her feet and kicking at headstones.  
  
The conversation with her sister had left even more questions running through her mind than had been there before. If that was possible.  
  
What would she write to Spike? Would he even read it? After all, she had been horrible to him...  
  
A thought crossed her mind, and a plan began to form.  
  
A sly smile crossed her face as she forgot her patrol, running out of the graveyard and back home.  
  
****  
  
Spike opened his eyes, sleep still fogging his brain, and took in his surroundings.  
  
His confusion was replaced with acknowledgment - which came in the form of a grunt - as he realized where he was.  
  
He made a mental note not to fall asleep in a subway terminal ever again.  
  
He groaned as he shifted, sitting up straighter, his muscles protesting with each small movement. Grunting again, he stretched himself, gently massaging the stiff muscles in his neck.  
  
He looked across from him, where two old ladies were whispering to each other and giving him strange looks.  
  
He growled at them, more out of exhaustion than real annoyance, and they scurried off muttering about the youth of today.  
  
Spike couldn't help but smirk the smallest bit. He was probably older than the both of them put together.  
  
He glanced around the terminal, standing and picking up his duffel bag as he did so. He struggled to figure out how long he had been out. He knew he had shown up around one in the morning - too late to get a train anywhere, but to tired to leave. And now, judging by the amount of people milling about, it was early morning.  
  
Strolling up to the ticket window, the blonde vampire pulled out his wallet.  
  
Nice nap? The brunette woman behind the window chirped.  
  
Uh, yeah. Spike answered. How long have I been out?  
  
I hear you were hear last night. The woman popped her gum.  
  
What time is it?  
  
Almost ten. Look, are you gonna just stand there and ask questions, or are you gonna buy a token? Cause there's a line... She gestured and Spike turned, looking into the faces of several annoyed and impatient people.  
  
Uh, sorry. Spike mumbled. One token.  
  
Return trip? She asked brightly.  
  
Why did this woman have to be so cheerful? A few short years ago, Spike would have eaten her for being so happy at this time of day. But no use dwelling in the past.  
  
The teller handed Spike a small coin, along with his change.  
  
This entire subway is underground, yeah? Spike asked, almost as an afterthought. It just wouldn't do to burst into flames while on a crowded car.  
  
Of course! She smiled. Have a nice day!  
  
Spike didn't answer as he turned for the train. Another day, another nameless city, another mile away from Buf...  
  
No. He wouldn't think about her. Thinking about his blonde Slayer lead to wishing he was back in Sunnydale. More than once since he had left, he had been tempted to sod everything and turn around. But he was determined. He wouldn't let her run his unlife... he wouldn't let her run his unlife... he wouldn't...  
  
*Damn*  
  
He was letting her run his unlife.  
  
Just by leaving like she asked, try as he might to defend himself, he was doing it for her. Because she wanted it.  
  
Sure, he tried to pretend it was because he was tired of her games and her ever-changing emotional roller coaster. But he knew it wasn't true. He left. Because she wanted him to.  
  
The new knowledge sunk in and he began to feel depressed.  
  
He needed to find a bar.  
  
****  
  
Buffy read her letter for what seemed like the millionth time. Every word had to be perfect. And after twenty-three drafts, it had better be perfect.  
  
Finally satisfied, she started towards Dawn's room. She said, peeking inside.  
  
Confusion marred her face as she wondered where the teen was.  
  
Glancing at the clock, which read three till nine, she groaned. She had stayed up all night? Obviously, since Dawn was off at school. The Slayer hadn't even heard the girl leave.  
  
Buffy rubbed her cheeks, exhaustion rushing over her as soon as she realized the time.  
  
Funny. Not a minute ago, she had been wide awake.  
  
Fighting to keep her eyes open, she stumbled to her room and flopped onto her bed, falling asleep instantly.  
  
****  
  
Spike whistled as he put the simple envelope in the mailbox on the corner. He had gotten a few hours of sleep in a real bed, he had found a butcher's shop and had a decent meal, and he had finally bought himself a laptop computer.  
  
He rolled his eyes, remembering the look the store clerk gave him as he asked how to turn the bloody thing on. What? It was a legitimate question.  
  
The vampire closed the door to the blue box, taking a deep breath of the evening air around him. It used to be his favorite time. Years ago, he and Dru would venture out right after sunset. The excitement and anticipation of a fresh meal pounding in his veins.  
  
He hadn't really thought about it in years. Not since the dark vampiress had left him, in any case.  
  
But it didn't create the feeling in him anymore. Standing here, watching the people walk around, unaware of the dangers to them... he simply didn't care. Not anymore.  
  
Not since he had fallen in love with Buffy.  
  
He growled, the thought of the blonde Slayer ruining his semi good mood.  
  
Bloody woman could ruin anything.  
  
He turned, walking in the opposite direction from the cheap motel he was staying in, determined to find the bar he had been waiting for all day.  
  
****  
  
Buffy sighed happily and curled further into her sheets.  
  
Or, she started to, anyway.  
  
Moaning softly, she sat up, looking around for her clock.  
  
Six fifteen!  
  
She jumped up, and stepped out of her room. Dawn? Willow? Tara! Anyone?  
  
Down here, Buffy! A chorus of voices answered.  
  
Buffy picked up the letter she had written and took a deep breath. Now was as good a time as any to tell Willow and Tara about Spike.  
  
She entered the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at the three women sitting around the counter.  
  
Why'd you guys let me sleep?  
  
We figured you were tired. Willow grinned. Buffy just rolled her eyes.  
  
Well, now that I'm awake... Buffy nervously fingered the pieces of paper in her hand. Dawn grinned and waited for Buffy to start talking.  
  
But the Slayer stayed quiet, a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
Dawn decided to give her a hand. Buffy? What's with the paper?  
  
The blonde shook herself out of her thoughts. How could she tell the witches about her and Spike?  
  
Is that your letter to Spike? Dawn pressed.  
  
Buffy froze. Or Dawn could tell them for her.  
  
I... uhhh...  
  
Tara asked. I thought he left...  
  
Buffy looked up guiltily. A direct approach might be best.  
  
****  
  
Buffy looked back and forth between the semi shocked expressions on Willow and Tara's faces. Dawn sat, smiling happily.  
  
So... you and Spike... Willow started.  
  
Tara went on.  
  
Buffy almost laughed aloud. It was the exact same reaction Dawn had the night before.  
  
Me and Spike.  
  
And... you want him back? Willow continued.  
  
  
  
Okay, trying to take it all in. The redhead leaned back, nearly falling off the stool. She righted herself. Buffy, is this because of... because we... I... pulled you out of....  
  
Buffy's face softened. The me and Spike getting pelvic'? I think that's why I did it. I just wanted to feel something, anything, other than the cold, numbing feeling that I've been living in lately. You know? And I thought that was all it was. At least, I tried to convince myself of it.  
  
Both Willow and Tara looked guilty.  
  
But then he left... God, you guys have no idea. When I first came back... he was the only one I could be around. He knew what it was like. He just sat with me. For the first time, I really knew how he felt about me.  
  
Tara smiled softly. That he was in love with you.  
  
The Slayer nodded.   
  
And you're sure? You really want him back? The blonde witch asked.  
  
Buffy only nodded.  
  
The four sat in silence.  
  
Please say something. Buffy pleaded.  
  
Willow sighed. I'm not gonna say I really... understand. But I guess there's only one question I have. Does he make you happy?  
  
Buffy pondered the question, looking at the faces around her. Slowly, she nodded. Yeah. Or, he would if he would just get back here.  
  
Dawn grinned. Well let's see what we can do about that. The teen grabbed the letter out of Buffy's hand. Let's take a look.  
  
*******  
  
A/N - *sigh* I know, another short chapter. But it'll get longer. I think I'm just gonna make this a fluffy story. Only a couple more chapters. But review please? Pretty please with Spike on top? Or in any direction you choose... ;)  
  
Someone sent me an email asking if I was gonna finish my other stories, and the answer is yes, I plan on it! lol, i just have a really short attention span, so when I get an idea for another story, i have to do it right then. Plus, i lose my muses.  
  
Speaking of muses, does anyone wanna write a chapter or two for my story in your dreams? Go read and send me an email.  
  
**http://buffyfix.cjb.net - a btvs and ats fanfic archive. fics, poll, win awards, adopt someone, buddy icons, reviews, and much more. also, submit your fic to me.**


	6. Part Six

Message In A Bottle  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own em. If I did, Spike wouldn't have been let out of my room to be on the show.  
_  
_A/N - sorry for the long delay in updates. all my free time has gone to working a lot on the site *cough* **http://buffyfix.cjb.net** *cough*. Anywho, Yeah. Vacation starts soon, so I'll be home all the time. and I'll have time to write.  
  
umm, another note - I was reading this, and i totally realized that tara had already left willow and therefore wouldnt be living at the summer's place. but you know what? i don't really care. So to keep what's left of my dignity in tact, we'll just say she never left. yeah.  


and please review? thats the only thing that makes me actually want to write lately. lol

  
*****  
_And you're sure? You really want him back? Tara asked.  
  
Buffy only nodded and Willow sighed. I guess there's only one question I have. Does he make you happy?  
  
Buffy pondered the question, looking at the faces around her. Slowly, she nodded. Yeah. Or, he would if he would just get back here.  
  
Dawn grinned. Well let's see what we can do about that. The teen grabbed the letter out of Buffy's hand. Let's take a look.  
_*****  
  
Dawn let out a breath as she lay down the now well-read pieces of paper. Well Buffy, gotta say... this is pretty good. I mean, if he doesn't come running when he gets this letter...  
  
Willow smiled. I know I would. She stopped, taking in the strange looks and raised eyebrows the three women at the table were giving her. If I were Spike, I mean. She amended.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and barely suppressed a giggle, as did Tara, who took the redhead's hand and gently squeezed it. Buffy either hadn't been paying attention or chose to ignore the witch's comment.  
  
The blonde Slayer looked at the letter. Can I mail it now? Before I loose the tiny bit of nerve I have?  
  
The giggle came out as Dawn glanced at the anxious expression on Buffy's face. Sorry. I don't know where he is this week, so we have to wait for another letter.  
  
Buffy grumbled a quiet curse that only made the brunette laugh harder. Buffy! Such language! And you used to tell Spike to watch his mouth around me!  
  
The teen received a glare in response.  
  
Woah, it's really late. Tara said, taking a look at the clock and yawning. Sorry, but I have class early. Do you mind?  
  
Buffy's eyes bugged as she took in the time. Three-thirty?!?! Dawnie, why are you still up?! And oh, I haven't even patrolled yet!  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. Uh, first, you're the one who kept us all up. Second... well, I don't have a second. But I think I'll be good and go to bed. Night guys. Yawning, the teen stood, hugging first Tara, then Willow, and giving Buffy a kiss on the cheek before leaving the dining room.  
  
I'm following her. Willow said, rubbing her eyes and following Dawn's path towards the stairs. You coming, Tara?  
  
Tara smiled softly at the redhead. In just a minute.  
  
Okay. Night Buffy.  
  
Once she had gone, Tara turned her soft smile to Buffy. Do you love him?  
  
Buffy jumped slightly, the direct question from the normally quiet blonde taking her by surprise.   
  
I know you want him back. But you know he loves you. And it will probably hurt him more than you if you... change your mind.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow and almost laughed out loud at the completely uncharacteristic display from the witch. Dawn said the same thing. Do I love him... I don't know. It's just... I drove him away because I thought it was wrong to be with him. I mean... what would Xander say? And Giles... I don't know if I could take it if he was disappointed in me.  
  
Tara studied the Slayer for a moment before nodding and giving her another smile. Well, if it helps, I know what it's like to be in an unconventional relationship. And yeah, maybe yours is a little different than say, anyone's, but that's okay. And Xander? He's marrying an ex-demon. I don't think you need to care what he thinks. Giles... I think Giles would support whatever makes you happy.  
  
Buffy sat quietly, thinking over Tara's words long after the witch had gone up to bed.  
  
Needless to say, she didn't patrol.  
  
****  
  
Spike groaned and silently prayed to whoever would listen that someone would stake him.  
  
The hangover was immense - being a vampire, he rarely, if ever, got one.  
  
He lay on his back, trying to remember just how much he had to drink the night before, but gave up counting when he got to the third or fourth bottle of tequila.   
  
Morning. Look who decided to join the living.  
  
Spike bolted upright when the cheery woman's voice rang through the room. Panic seeped into his veins. Had he brought a woman back to his hotel room?...  
  
Unfortunately, the massive hangover came fully equipped with nausea, and he was forced to lay back down and close his eyes.  
  
The woman laughed. Rough hangover?  
  
Spike growled in response.  
  
Spike could feel her sitting next to him on the... couch? He certainly wasn't on a bed...  
  
I guess you're wondering who I am. Trish. I own the bar you practically bought last night. In fact, you're still in my office. You passed out before we could make you leave.  
  
Spike managed to crack open one eye and look at her. She was fairly young - probably in her early twenties - with long reddish gold hair and blue green eyes. A little taller than his Buffy...  
  
He growled again. Bloody Slayer.  
  
Trish raised an eyebrow. She must be one hell of a woman.  
  
Spike opened both eyes in surprise. How do you know?  
  
The woman grinned. I've practically lived in this bar my whole life. I know when a man is drinking because of a woman.  
  
Spike didn't answer.  
  
Trish went on. You turned down about thirteen girls last night. And either you're in love with a woman who doesn't love you back, or you're gay. I'm leaning towards in love.  
  
You're not wrong, pet. Spike winced, sitting up slowly. Bloody hell. He muttered, holding his head.  
  
A hand shot in front of him, holding a glass of blood.  
  
The Vampire looked at the woman, torn between curiosity and the smallest amount of fear.  
  
She shrugged. I get a lot of vamps in the bar. They don't kill my clients, I don't kill them. It works out.  
  
Spike downed the warm liquid in a single gulp. Instantly, he felt better and he sighed in relief.  
  
Thanks, pet.  
  
She smiled. It's what I'm here for. She stood, taking the glass from Spike's hand and crossing the room. For the first time since he had awoken, he took in his surroundings. The place was fairly small, it's only furniture being an dark desk, a chair, and the couch he was currently on.  
  
A built-in counter ran along the same wall the door was on, and Trish rinsed the glass out in the old sink. So tell me about this girl.  
  
Spike scoffed. Not a tale for the timid, luv.  
  
Trish rolled her eyes, hopping up to sit on the counter while drying out the glass. She grinned. Probably nothing I haven't heard before.  
  
Spike let out a genuine laugh - something he hadn't done in a long time. That I doubt.  
  
Try me.  
  
Spike regarded her for a moment before taking a deep breath and shrugging.  
  
In every generation, there is a Chosen One...  
  
*****  
  
So you went and fell for the Slayer. Gotta tell ya, I'm not really surprised.  
  
Trish and Spike had moved out of the office and into the bar, where the Vampire had started helping her clean things up.  
  
Spike leaned on the broom he was holding and raised his eyebrow. Why's that, luv?  
  
The woman's eyes twinkled as she lifted a box onto a barstool. You just seem like the kind of guy who always does the opposite of what's expected of him.  
  
Spike stood thoughtfully, tilting his head. Yeah, guess you're right. Never have done what I'm s'posed to. Wish the bloody Slayer would see that. I help, and I help, and I protect the Nibblet, and go against everything I am, ruining my reputation mind you, and she acts like it's nothing!  
  
He had begun pacing, growing increasingly agitated as he ranted. Trish watched from behind the bar, and when he paused, she cleared her throat. Loudly.  
  
Spike stopped mid-stride and turned to face her, having the decency to look sheepish.   
  
The blonde woman rolled her eyes. Sure you are. So you fall in love with her, she dies, comes back, you two become friends, then you shag' and she tells you you're disgusting and to go away. Which brings you here.  
  
Spike nodded. That's it, yeah.  
  
Where you gonna go?  
  
The platinum blonde shrugged. Don't know yet. Maybe back to London. Could be nice to see the the mother country again. Where none of the demons know about me and this soddin' chip. Could start all over.  
  
Trish smiled softly. But you won't, will you. It wasn't a question.  
  
Spike shook his head ruefully. No. I won't. I couldn't bear being that far away from her. Not being able to help if I got word of something big. I'll forever be love's bitch.  
  
They continued cleaning in silence for a few minutes until Trish broke it.  
  
So why are you here?  
  
Spike cocked his head in surprise. What do you mean, pet?  
  
The woman stopped working and put a hand on her hip. I mean, why are you here instead of there?  
  
Still not following. Spike had stopped sweeping as well, and was now watching the blonde in front of him.  
  
Okay, look. She tells you to leave. And you do. You want my opinion?  
  
Spike sighed. Fine. What's your opinion, pet?  
  
You should go back. Keep on helping when one of her friends asks, just don't seek her out. I'll bet that within a week she would be barging into your place wanting to know what was up.  
  
  
  
  
  
I live in a crypt.  
  
Trish wrinkled her nose. Not asking about that. So there's my humble opinion.  
  
Spike laughed. Wish it were that simple.  
  
The bartender rolled her eyes and picked up a case of beers. Come on Vamp. You can't leave, so I've got work for you.  
  
The vampire mumbled, following the woman into the basement.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy paced around her living room.  
  
She had been on edge for two days. Dawn hadn't received a letter from Spike yet, so they didn't know where he was. And since they didn't know where he was, Buffy was stuck with the letter she had written to him.  
  
It was all sealed in a simple white envelope and sitting on the table by the front door. Every few minutes, Buffy would pick it up and be tempted to rip open it's protective covering to change something. Actually, that was why it had been sealed in the first place. Dawn, Willow, and Tara were tired of her obsessing over it.  
  
Buffy and Tara hadn't talked about Tara's words since that night. And while the speech had helped, Buffy still wasn't sure about how to tell the others about her relationship with Spike. Okay, she wasn't worried about Anya. The ex-demon would either wish Buffy happiness before going back to wedding plans, or nod before going back to wedding plans. Either way, Buffy wasn't worried.  
  
When she thought about it, she wasn't too worried about what Giles would say either. Sure, he might clean his glasses for about an hour, but he would tell her that he trusted her judgment or something else to that effect.  
  
No, she wasn't too worried about Anya and Giles. She was worried about Xander.  
  
It was no secret that Xander had a thing against demons. While Buffy (and the others, if truth be told) suspected that Xander didn't hate Spike as much as he said he did, it wasn't like there were friendly vibes between the construction worker and the vampire.  
  
But he had to be told. Which was why he was on his way over.  
  
Buffy looked out the front door and resumed her pacing. Not a minute later, Xander was walking through the foyer.  
  
So Buff, what's the news? And hurry. Anya's gonna kill me if I'm not there to pick out napkins.  
  
Despite her nervousness, Buffy couldn't help but laugh at that thought.  
  
Gathering her courage, the Slayer took a deep breath. She gestured to the couch. I've got something to tell you.  
  
*****  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Xander leaned back, absorbing Buffy's words.  
  
  
  
The question wasn't asked with disgust or malice. Just simple curiosity.  
  
Because he was there for me. When I came back, I mean.  
  
Xander nodded. You know I don't like him, right? Buffy nodded. And you know I'm not gonna pretend I do, right? She nodded again. Just checking.  
  
So you're, you know, okay with this? Buffy asked uncertainly.  
  
Not really. But I kinda already knew, so I've had time to deal.  
  
Buffy wrinkled her brow. Wait, how'd you find out?  
  
Xander waved a hand. Ehh, Dawn let it slip to Anya, who told me that if I didn't deal with you and Spike, she wouldn't sleep with me for a week. So here I am, dealing.  
  
Buffy smiled. Thank you.  
  
Xander grinned back. But I don't want to see you two kissing in the shop. Cause I plan on happily living in denial, and that would seriously impair my denial abilities.  
  
Buffy hugged the brunette. You got it. Now hurry up and help Anya.  
  
Thank you! Xander bolted from the room, leaving a giggling Buffy alone on the couch.  
  
********  
_  
a/n - on a completely un-buffy related note...  
LORD OF THE RINGS NEXT WEEK! EEEEEEE!  
okay, better now.  
**  
http://buffyfix.cjb.net - btvs and ats fanfiction, adoptions, poll, buddy icons, episode reviews, and much much more. check it out!**_


	7. Part Seven

Message In A Bottle  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, there'd be a lot more spuffy on the show, dangit. yup. lots of it.  
  
A/N - lol, for the record, i've never even read a b/x story. i think the two of them are too much like brother and sister now. too weird. that said, i laughed really hard when i read that review yelling at me (or all b/s writers) to stop bashing b/x fics, when they're bashing mine. lolol. anywho, on with the story. FINALLY!  
  
_*****  
__So you're, you know, okay with this? Buffy asked uncertainly.  
  
Not really. But I kinda already knew, so I've had time to deal. Dawn let it slip to Anya, who told me that if I didn't deal with you and Spike, she wouldn't sleep with me for a week. So here I am, dealing.  
  
Buffy smiled. Thank you.  
  
Xander grinned back. But I don't want to see you two kissing in the shop. Cause I plan on happily living in denial, and that would seriously impair my denial abilities.  
*****  
  
_Buffy was still sitting on the couch when Dawn walked in. The Slayer jumped up and looked at her sister expectantly.  
  
Dawn grinned. Yes, I got a letter. She kept on walking straight to the kitchen while Buffy followed on her heels.  
  
The teen went about making herself an after school snack without saying anything. After a few minutes, Buffy was ready to poke her with one of her many sharp weapons.  
  
She whined. You know I can hurt you. Why are you torturing me like this?!  
  
Dawn snorted. Just to see your reaction. She reached into her bookbag and pulled out an envelope. Just read it aloud, please?  
  
Buffy eagerly took the object and ripped it open, skimming the page. When she didn't say anything, Dawn cleared her throat.  
  
  
  
Huh? Oh. Yeah...  
  
_Nibblet -   
  
So I bought myself a computer. You'd be right proud. Everything's legal and whatnot.  
  
Wish I could have seen your face when I got it though. You'd have laughed your pretty little head off at me. Poncy salesman had a good laugh at my expense.  
  
Even got an email, which I'll have you know I did on my own. At least now I can move around more. Don't have to wait for your letters.  
  
Right now I'm in New Orleans, enjoying nights on the town. May stay here for a while. Reminds me of this time in the twenties... Well, that's another story for another time, bit. Don't think big sis would like me tellin you that story.  
  
Speaking of big sis, you being good for her? Doing all your homework, eating your vegetables? If not Nibblet, I'll send a Garikkub Demon after. Nasty buggers, those. All hair and claws.  
  
Anywho bit, I'll talk to you later. Here's the new address...  
  
Spike  
  
_Buffy didn't say anything for several long minutes, choosing to read the letter again. Dawn waited until it was apparent Buffy wasn't going to be speaking any time soon.  
  
Uhh... Buffy?  
  
The Slayer's head shot up.   
  
It's not gonna change, no matter how many times you read it. Dawn grinned.  
  
Buffy smiled and sighed. Okay. So I finally have his address. Now what?  
  
Dawn thought for a moment. Well, there's always your letter.  
  
Buffy bit her lip. I've been thinking. All that stuff I said in it... I think he deserves to hear it out loud.  
  
The teen nodded in agreement. I guess that makes sense. I mean, after what you said to him... Dawn cut off when Buffy sent her a look that would have caused vampires to stake themselves. I mean, you guys just didn't end on the best of terms, you know?  
  
The blonde took a deep breath. I know. But he's not coming back.  
  
A wicked grin started to cross Dawn's face.   
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. Unless... what?  
  
You could go to him.  
  
There was no noise in the kitchen until Buffy burst out laughing.  
  
You're kidding right? I can't just go to him! When Dawn didn't respond, Buffy stopped laughing, her eyes widening. Oh. You're serious.  
  
Think about, Buffy. You go to him, and he'll know you mean it!  
  
Buffy bit her lip again.   
  
He will! Dawn began to get enthusiastic about the plan. Tara and Willow will be here, and my arm really is starting to feel better. Plus there isn't really any big bad on the horizon, and even if there were, it's not like Giles and Anya couldn't figure it out...  
  
Okay, Dawn? Breathe.  
  
The brunette took a deep breath. The point is, there's really no reason for you not to go.  
  
Buffy considered her sister's idea. I'll have to think about it.  
  
Dawn grinned. That's all I ask. She already knew Buffy would go. It was only a matter of convincing her to go sooner rather than later. Jumping off the stool she was on, she picked up her bag. Well, while you think about that... I guess I've got homework. Don't want Spike sending random demons after me. Smiling, she bounced upstairs.  
  
***  
  
Buffy already knew she would end up going. It was only a matter of convincing herself to go sooner rather than later.  
  
Before she realized it, Tara and Willow were walking into the kitchen. Glancing at the microwave clock, her mouth formed a perfect o'.  
  
Have I really been sitting here all day?  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow. Is this another one of those time things?  
  
The Slayer shook her head and laughed. Uh, no. I've just been thinking.  
  
Tara took a seat where Dawn had sat earlier while the redhead opened the refrigerator door. About what? The blonde asked.  
  
Buffy paused, then handed Tara the letter Spike had sent. Dawn thinks I should go to him and give him my letter in person.  
  
Both witches sat thoughtfully, until Willow spoke up. I think she's right.  
  
Tara nodded. What are you going to do?  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
****  
  
Trish locked the door to the bar, pulling on the handle several times to make sure it was locked.  
  
Thanks for helping out tonight, Spike.  
  
The blonde vampire let out a puff of smoke and grinned. No problem, pet. He shrugged. Snot like I have many places to be.   
  
The bartender laughed. Yeah, but you could have left as soon as it got dark. And I owe you one for breaking up that fight. That guy was huge! The pair began wandering in the direction Spike assumed was Trish's place.  
  
Spike frowned as Trish rambled on. She was right - the demon had been huge. A Supmylo Demon, if his memory served. It had come into the bar and killed off three vampire patrons without pausing. Several other demons - Spike included - had chased it off after a large fight. Spike himself was now sporting a black eye.  
  
**  
_The demon's strong right arm landed a punch on Spike's eye so fierce that the vampire flew backwards with the force. The blonde picked himself up and got back into the fray.  
  
Vampires and humans alike were battling a single demon, and none of them were having much luck. But then, without warning, the demon looked at Spike, sneered, and ran off._  
**  
  
But the eye wasn't what was bothering him. No, the thing that bothered him was that this demon wasn't native to this part of the world. They were usually only found in Europe, and even then, they rarely left their mountain nests. They were wary of anything that wasn't them, and only left to find a sacrifice to raise...  
  
Spike stopped. He should have remembered and killed the demon when he had the chance! Cursing himself for letting it get away, he punched the nearest thing - which unfortunately happened to be a brick wall.  
  
Spike? Are you okay?  
  
He looked up from his bleeding knuckles to see Trish looking at him with a raised eyebrow.   
  
I know you said you fight evil and stuff, but really, my building doesn't usually do much. I mean, yeah, there is the occasional coming alive to eat the tenant's pets... The girl trailed off. Really, are you okay?  
  
Spike shook his head. That demon. You have a phone?  
  
Trish furrowed her brow in concern. Okay, and once again. Everything okay?  
  
The demon. I think he was looking for a sacrifice. They always take someone who fights evil. Literally fights it.  
  
The bartender nodded in comprehension. And you think he might go after Buffy.  
  
A grim smile flitted onto Spike's face. Just want to give her a heads up, luv.  
  
Trish's eyes widened into saucers as she looked over his shoulder. You might have to wait on that.  
  
Spike turned to see the demon behind him.  
  
****  
  
Okay, you're sure you'll be okay for a few days?  
  
Several days had passed before Buffy finally decided to go to Spike. Now, with her bags packed, and plane ticket in hand, she had no chance to back out.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. YES. We're gonna be fine. Now go.  
  
Buffy hugged her sister tightly. And you'll call if anything happens?  
  
  
  
The Slayer smiled. Okay, I'm going.  
  
The front door slammed shut as Xander entered and clapped his hands. Car is all packed, and your plane leaves in an hour. We gotta go, Buff.  
  
Love you Dawn. See you in a few days.  
  
The teen grinned. Good luck.  
  
Buffy laughed nervously. You know, I don't think it's too late to back out...  
  
A knock on the front door interrupted her.  
  
Three heads turned to it, and looked at each other curiously, while Buffy went to open it. A ragged looking young woman was leaning against the door frame.  
  
Buffy? Buffy Summers?  
  
Buffy nodded. And you are...?  
  
Trish. I need your help. Spike's in trouble.  
  
*****  
  
  
Sorry such a short chapter. I've had the worst writers block trying to write it. I know where I want to go with the story, I just didn't know how to get there. lol, so if it sucked, thats why.  
  
Anywho, I bought my own domain, and i'm looking to host a few really really good sites. So if you have a buffy, angel, harry potter, or lord of the rings site, and want to be hosted, check out   
  
i revamped my buffy site too. . check it out! lots of new wallpapers too!


	8. Part Eight

Message in a Bottle  
Disclaimer: nope. STILL don't own it, despite my wishes otherwise.  
  
A/N - so here it is... the long awaited (really long. sorry! don't hate me!) new chapter. I *finally!* got inspired for this fic! THAT said, here goes. Hope you like it. Cause if you don't... well, that's just too bad...  
  
*****  
_A knock on the front door interrupted her.  
  
Three heads turned to it, and looked at each other curiously, while Buffy went to open it. A ragged looking young woman was leaning against the door frame.  
  
Buffy? Buffy Summers?  
  
Buffy nodded. And you are...?  
  
Trish. I need your help. Spike's in trouble._  
*****  
  
Buffy's mind raced. *Spike? Spike's in trouble?*  
  
The story had taken a surprisingly short amount of time to tell, despite the interruptions from Buffy, Xander, and Dawn, who would repeatedly ask questions.  
  
**  
  
_The Supmylo demon. I think he was looking for a sacrifice. They always take someone who fights evil. Literally fights it.  
  
The bartender nodded in comprehension. And you think he might go after Buffy.  
  
A grim smile flitted onto Spike's face. Just want to give her a heads up, luv.  
  
Trish's eyes widened into saucers as she looked over his shoulder. You might have to wait on that.  
  
Spike turned to see the demon behind him. Eyebrow raising as he took in the snarling expression on his opponent's face, he quietly whispered to Trish, Pet, when you get the chance, when he isn't looking, go back to the bar. I'll take care of the beastie, then come back to see if you made it.  
  
He didn't wait to see if the girl had heard him, instead, he gave all his attention to the demon in front of him. Shifting into game face, he lunged.  
  
The demon met him in the middle, and both creatures fell into a pile of fists and fangs, snarling and hitting everything they could reach.  
  
The Supmylo managed to toss him out of their makeshift fighting circle, and Spike hit the side of the brick apartment building with a sickening thud'.  
  
Wincing as he pulled himself up, the Vampire saw a blonde blur run past his line of sight. he croaked. But his warning was too late. The large demon had spotted her, and was on a course to intercept.  
  
The girl screamed, and Spike hurled himself at the larger demon, but it had already knocked Trish to the ground.  
  
She hurriedly pushed herself up and out of the way of the claws attempting to cut her. Spike reached demon and girl, and shoved at the larger beast, who toppled backwards. He spared a small glance at the blonde girl nearby. Get out of here, pet!  
  
Trish nodded, but Spike didn't see it as the Supmylo flung him to the ground. She whimpered, stood, and fled into the darkness.  
  
When she glanced over her shoulder, she saw the demon pick up Spike and start moving in the opposite direction.  
  
_**  
  
That was two nights ago. My bar is just outside Vegas, so I got on the first bus I could and came here. He told me you were here in Sunnydale, but he didn't say where. I tried to call, but 411 wasn't helpful...  
  
The bartender trailed off, and no one spoke for several long minutes. Xander coughed discretely.  
  
Buffy broke the silence. And you don't know where he was taken?  
  
Trish shook her head. And to be honest, I'm not sure I want to know. I've spent my whole life in that bar, and never had such problems. I want to go back there, and back to my quiet life. I got word to you, so my conscience is clear. Unlike the rest of you, I wasn't made to help people.  
  
Dawn bit her lip nervously. What are we going to do, Buffy?  
  
We'd have to find him first, and we don't know where this demon went off to, Xander mused.  
  
The Slayer nodded. Dawn? Call Giles. Tell him what's going on. Xander, find Anya. See if she can get in touch with any of her old demon contacts. Find out if they know anything about a demon who sacrifices fighters. Willow and Tara should be back soon. She looked at Dawn and Xander in turn. We're going to find him. I'm getting him back.  
  
Trish stood gingerly. Well, then if you don't mind, I'm going back home. She made her way to the front door, with Buffy, Xander and Dawn trailing behind.  
  
Thank you, Buffy said as she opened the door. For telling us, I mean. Can we help you get back?...  
  
***  
  
Two hours later, Trish was on a bus back to Las Vegas while Anya got in touch with her old contacts. Giles had been out when Dawn phoned England, but the answering machine now held a long message from Sunnydale.  
  
Willow and Tara sat in the middle of the living room floor with Buffy watching on. A map of the United States was spread between them. The witches opened their eyes simultaneously and relaxed a bit.  
  
Buffy asked.  
  
Not a thing, sighed Willow. That's the third locator spell we've tried. Something is blocking it.  
  
Tara nodded. Spike isn't registering on any of the maps. It's like he doesn't exist.  
  
Silence greeted this pronouncement.  
  
Dawn started. You don't think Spike is...  
  
The Slayer cut her off. NO. He's still alive... or, undead. I can feel it.  
  
The phone rang suddenly, startling everyone in the room. Xander moved to answer it.  
  
Hello? Anya! Did you get anything?  
  
The room was stone still, waiting. Xander let out a sigh. Alright. Thanks, hon.  
  
Putting the phone back on it's cradle, the brunette smiled grimly. Rumor has it that something nasty moved in to LA just the other day. Ahn isn't sure it's the guy we're looking for, but all signs point to yes.  
  
Buffy shrugged. It's a better lead than we had to start with. Does she have an exact location of this thing?  
  
Yeah. We saddling up and moving out?  
  
The blonde nodded. As soon as she gets back.  
  
The phone rang again, and Dawn answered.  
  
He... Giles? Yeah, hold on... the teen handed the receiver out to Buffy. Giles has some news.  
  
Buffy took the phone and listened intently for several minutes, murmering agreement at random intervals. The hand gripping the phone turned whiter, and the other hand clenched into a fist. Got it. Thanks, Giles. She carelessly set the phone down.  
  
It's worse than we thought.  
  
Always is, Xander muttered.  
  
***  
  
Spike groaned as he woke with a headache. His wrists were clasped in irons, and chained to the wall. They hung by his ears as he sat comfortably on the ground, reclining against the stone.  
  
Bloody hell, where am I?  
  
His voice echoed slightly in the dark basement.  
  
  
  
The blonde squinted and found the source of the voice.  
  
Setting his jaw, he grimaced. So I've finally become dust in the wind. Because this must be hell. Less fire and brimstone than I expected. Course, I have to put up with you and your nancy boy routine for all eternity...  
  
Angel just glared.  
  
******  
  
Yeah, I know it's a short chapter. But I actually know where it's going. And I promise... it won't be that long for another update!


End file.
